Sonny All Weekend
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: Sonny loses a bet with Will.


_**A/N:I have no claim to the Days of Our Lives properties. I just like to play in their yard. Now for your reading pleasure . . .**_

Sonny and Will walk through the house from the garage. They are happy and tired from spending an evening at the Unicorn Highway.

" **All right. All right, babe. How did you know that Brian would try to pick up that one guy?"**

Will gives him a look that says the answer should be obvious. **"The dark hair, handsome features, his total self-assuredness, he was so Brian's type!"** Sonny closes his eyes and slaps a palm to his forehead.

" **Well, you won the bet. What do you want me to do?"**

Will grins broadly and grabs his husband's hand. **"Let's take a shower while I ruminate on it."**

Will has pulled off his royal-blue polo and is opening his pants, when his gaze lands on Sonny. Will's husband has already taken off his own pants and is working on unbuttoning his black and purple striped shirt. When Sonny spreads his shirt open, exposing his chest and revealing his indigo boxer-briefs, Will licks his lips.

" _I still can't believe that Sonny is all mine."_ He nearly whimpers when Sonny steps out of his underwear. _"I don't think I could ever tire of seeing him naked."_ If Sonny saw the look in Will's face at this moment, a shiver would run up his spine.

After the shower, Will dons very brief, teal boxers and a white, sleeveless T-shirt. Sonny exits the bathroom wearing only a towel. As he opens the towel, he asks, **"I know how hard you were thinking in the shower. Have you decided what you want from me?"** Sonny picks up a pair of gray boxers.

Will pulls the boxers from his husband's grasp and gestures at Sonny's bare body. **"This, Sonny. I want this. It's Friday night. You have the weekend off. From now until Sunday night, I want you naked and ready for me whenever I want you."** Will wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

" **What if someone comes by?"**

" **You can put on those old shorts you wear when washing the car. But nothing else, no shirt or underwear."**

Sitting on the sofa in the great room, Will searches for a movie to watch. His attention is diverted by the approach of nude Sonny carrying a glass of wine in each hand.

Sonny hands a glass to Will, sits down and leans back against his husband's arm behind his neck. **"I spilled a little wine on myself and I wiped it off without a worry of it staining my clothes."**

Will pouts a little. **"You should have asked for my help. I would have been happy to lick you clean."**

After the movie ends, Will takes both glasses and sets them aside. He pulls on Sonny so that he's stretched out on the sofa with his head in Will's lap. Will stares down into his husband's face while his right hand strokes through Sonny's hair and his left starts caressing Sonny's body.

Sonny closes his eyes and moans in pleasure at his husband's touch. **"Babe, you make a big deal about my so-called wall-climbing fingers, but fingers like yours that know their way around both piano keys and a computer keyboard feel amazing on me."**

Will smiles and leans down to give Sonny a double-peck. _"I haven't even begun to touch, my heart."_ His hand glides down to Sonny's posterior and between his legs. Sonny parts his legs enough to allow Will access to his sensitive perineum. Will watches in fascination as Sonny's manhood lengthens and thickens without direct contact. He leans down to bring it to his mouth.

Sonny moans and his hands seek out the warm, sculpted flesh beneath Will's shirt. Pulling himself from Will's mouth, with loud protest from Will, Sonny makes short work of divesting his husband of his clothes. Sonny needs only to turn himself slightly to take in Will's throbbing shaft, as Will resumes the same.

 _ **~SCENE 2~**_

Knowing Sonny likes to sleep in on his off weekends, Will starts his day without waking him. He goes down to the exercise area of the basement family room to do his workout. Will has a new routine for running, instead of the square and the park, he simply makes a couple of circles around Melaswen Estates, Sometimes he runs over to check out the school. _"We donated enough to see it done."_

After taking his shower, Will notices Sonny's arms are on his pillow, bracketing his head. _"He'll be waking soon. I wanna see his Morning Glory."_ He smiles as he pulls the bed-sheet to Sonny's knees. Expecting Sonny to be wearing the short, tight boxers they both wear to bed, he's a little puzzled. _"Why is he nu—oh yeah, the bet!"_ He kisses his husband's forehead. Walking to the foot of the bed, he allows one hand to glide down Sonny's body. _"Handsome, sexy Jackson Steven Horton-Kiriakis."_ He grasps Sonny's shaft and leans down to kiss it. Sonny whimpers in his sleep.

About twenty minutes later, Sonny's eyes blink open and his arms stretch toward the ceiling. Getting up on his elbows, Sonny notices the particular arrangement of the cover and his megawatt smile appears. _"Truly flattering that my husband can't get enough of seeing my body."_ His manhood gives a jump.

Sonny descends the stairs and enters the kitchen. **"Babe, you made breakfast? I could have helped."**

Will smiles and gives Sonny a full body embrace. **"I've considered your state of undress for the weekend and you probably shouldn't be cooking."** They kiss and sit down to eat.

Later on, Will and Sonny go about their Saturday routines. Sonny runs the dishwasher and cleans the kitchen before cleaning the bathrooms. Will cleans windows while doing some laundry.

Will is carrying a basket of clothes to the stairs when he spies Sonny emptying the dishwasher, repeatedly bending over and then stretching up to put dishes away. Sonny pauses momentarily when he senses the temperature rise rapidly. His husband's desire washes over him as he becomes aware of Will's hands encircling his waist and rubbing up his chest. He experiences Will's right hand run through the hair around his navel and the left place pressure over his spine. _"He's bending me over the counter. Is he-"_ Sonny knows when Will's mouth enters his most intimate crevice and sets his tongue to work. Sonny's eyes roll back and he moans loudly. Fingers soon join that mouth as Sonny is quickly and skillfully prepared. Will pulls his T-shirt over the back of his head and lowers his drawstring shorts. Sonny braces himself more comfortably as Will enters him. _"Damn, this is definitely not just sex. Will's love and desire for me is coming through loud and clear."_ Their arousal escalates as Sonny makes his own emotions felt.

Will's rhythm starts to falter with his impending orgasm. His erratic thrusts bring him over the edge. As he releases his seed deep within his husband's core, Will reaches around Sonny's waist to take hold of his husband's glistening shaft. In only a few strokes, Sonny is shooting white streaks onto the floor between his feet and the cabinets.

 _ **~SCENE 3~**_

Wearing a blue-violet, short-sleeve dress-shirt and charcoal slacks, Will descends the stairs. Sonny is sitting at the desk with his laptop. He looks up to see his husband's entrance and cat-call whistles

" **Wow, Will. Where are you going?"**

" **I'm doing that interview Paul asked for me to do. A while back, Paul was modeling at a fashion event and stopped a young heiress from being kidnapped. He wasn't even undercover, just modeling. I'm meeting him at a photoshoot for Basic Black. Paul is the spokesmodel for their line of fragrances for men."**

" **Paul wants a journalist he can trust to write the story without digging too deeply?"** Will gives him a double thumbs up and a kiss good-bye

A while later, Sonny has finished his work on the computer and is getting out of the shower. His phone registers a text. _"It's Mom."_

 **A—Are you home? I've knocked and used the doorbell.**

 **S—I was in the master-bathroom. I'll be right down.**

" _Crap. Crap! C_ _RAP! She would drop by this weekend!"_ He snatches the distressed and frayed shorts from the bottom of a drawer and quickly puts them on.

" **Hi, honey! Oh, were you about to wash your car?"**

A sly smile slips across Sonny's face. **"I was thinking about it, but it can wait. Come on in. I have some of your walnut coffee, I'll make you a cup."**

They settle in cozily, each with a favorite flavor of coffee. Sonny pulls an immense throw-pillow across his lap. They have a pleasant visit, but Adrienne can tell that Sonny is a bit antsy. Once their coffees are consumed, he takes up the cups and swiftly returns them to the kitchen. Sonny maintains their conversation while busying himself behind the island counter.

" **Oh, Sonny. Why don't you go up and put on a tank-top or something?"**

He turns around and places his hands on the counter. His face takes on a dusty-rose tint even as he flashes a smile. **"I—I can't. Will wouldn't like it."**

" **What? What is Will doing to you?"** Adrienne's eyes narrow and her lips press into a firm line.

" **It's nothing like that, Mom. I lost a bet to Will and this is how he wants payback."**

" **For you to walk around in those shorts?"**

The rose color in Sonny's cheeks brightens. **"No, Mom. These are for your benefit. I'm supposed to be—supposed to be naked and . . ."** He shrugs, letting Adrienne infer the rest.

He is surprised to hear his mom giggle loudly. **"I think I'm rather impressed by Will right now. I fondly recall how much time your father spent in his swim-trunks early in our relationship. As soon as he got home, off would come the suit and on would go the trunks. It made me so nervous and . . . well . . . turned on to see him wet and half-naked so often. It was all I could do to not out right ogle him."** Sonny's jaw has hung open during most of what Adrienne has admitted but closes around a bright smile below twinkling eyes. **"Yes, all the Kiriakis men are devilishly handsome."**

Will has parked in the garage and is passing through the mud-room. A smile stretches broadly across his face. _"I didn't realize how little privacy there was at a photoshoot. It was startling to see so much of Paul as he changed clothes several times. I managed to get a good interview, but all I could really think about was my stark naked husband waiting for me here. I think Paul noticed my excitement and thought it was due to him."_ Will's nose wrinkles as he recognizes an unusual aroma wafting through the house. _"Walnut coffee! Well, crap. Adrienne must have had a driver drop her off for a visit."_ He slides a hand over the bulge expanding the dark gray fabric of his slacks. _"Sorry, guy. You'll just have to wait."_

Will greets his husband with a steamy kiss as his right hand catches on Sonny's back pocket. He turns to his mother-in-law across the room. **"Hello, Adrienne. How are you?"**

" **Oh, I'm fine. And I can see you are, too."** She stands and pulls her phone from her purse. **"I'll call the driver to pick me up and you can resume your weekend together."** She gives Will a broad wink and titters.

As she goes out to wait in the driveway, Will turns to Sonny completely stunned. **"You told her?"**

Sonny rubs noses with Will as his arms wrap his waist. **"I had to, babe. She wanted to know why I wasn't wearing more clothing."**

" **But you're wearing too much now."** Will's hands reach out to deftly open the shorts and push them down to Sonny's ankles so he may step out of them. Will then pulls Sonny closer, locks eyes with him, and moves to fondle Sonny's balls.

Sonny chuckles. **"You're really getting a kick out of this."**

" **It's exciting to be free to use you like this. It's a living, forbidden fantasy."**

" **You know you only have to ask to get me naked, right?"**

Will nods readily. **"I know, but it is more than that. It's you doing normal, routine things but naked doing them."**

After dinner, Sonny has joined Will on the sofa to watch a movie. Will, in a blue tank-top and white shorts, is sitting in the corner and tugs Sonny's back to his chest so he may caress Sonny's torso. A few minutes later, they hear a knock at the door.

" **You get the door. I have to get my shorts."**

Will heads for the door. He spies the shorts folded on a stair-step and picks them up when Sonny's not looking.

" **Hi, Dad. What are you doing here?"**

Lucas smiles bashfully while running a hand through his hair. **"I ran into Adrienne in the Square and she told me about your weekend. I guess I wanted to see if she was pulling my leg."**

Sonny's open hand crosses in front of Will's face. Will smiles slyly as he places the shorts into that hand. Oddly for him, Will realizes he is not blushing. _"This is just one more way of showing Sonny how much I love him."_ He locks eyes with his dad and responds proudly, **"Yes, it is true."**

Sonny steps around the door and behind Will. **"Hey, Lucas. Care to come in?"** His smile is frozen to hisface and his cheeks are brightly rose tinted.

Lucas gazes at his son and son-in-law. **"No, thanks. I gotta meet Will's Grandma Kate for coffee."** Sonny nods and steps away from the door. Lucas gives his son a knowing smile as they share a high-five. Will closes the door and turns toward the great room.

Sonny is back at the sofa, removing his shorts. **"Did you and your dad high-five just now?"**

Trying to be subtle, Will takes out his small tube of lube and squeezes some on his fingers. **"I can't believe your mother told him."**

" **Mom was actually feeling proud of you and I guess she wanted a bonding moment with Lucas."**

Kissing Sonny fervidly, Will also drags him down onto the sofa. They land facing each other but with Sonny's legs over Will's lap. Will's slick digits take Sonny and begin stroking him. Laying back, Sonny simply gives in to the pleasure. Will's lips form a triumphant grin when Sonny's whimpers start sounding like his name. At last, Sonny coherently shouts his husband's name as the first streak of white hits Sonny dead center of his chest. More lands in his navel. The final spurts spill down Will's fingers. Will spreads the warm fluid all over Sonny's chest and stomach.

Looking down a his body, Sonny grimaces at the liquefying goo. **"Please don't tell me I have to go to bed like this?"**

Will gives his husband a double peck on the lips. **"No, my heart."** Will makes Sonny rise and stand. **"I'm going to fill the tub and give you a thorough washing."** Sonny's smile is incandescent.

 _ **~SCENE 4~**_

" **What's this?"** Sonny sits up in bed as Will sets a tray in front of him.

" **Breakfast in bed. I wanted you to know I'm thankful for you being such a good sport."** Will gestures at Sonny's bare torso.

Looking down at himself, Sonny rubs a hand across his chest. **"It's been a interesting experience. Especially, not knowing what you're going to fancy or when."** They both chuckle as Will picks up his own mug of coffee off the tray.

Sonny checks in with several of his Common Grounds managers by phone. Meanwhile, Will works on his article about Paul down in the family room.

" _It's amazing how quickly this article has shaped up. I guess my book writing has improved my writing overall."_ As he presses send, Will takes the buds from his ears and is met with an unexpected sound. Sonny has come down to the family room to vacuum. Will watches his husband maneuver about the room. He finds himself turned on by the play of Sonny's long, lean muscles as he works. He carefully slides the laptop to a side table. He pulls himself free of his pants and pumps a handful of lotion from the bottle on the table.

Sonny realizes there's been a change when his body temperature surges upward. _"My god! Look at him taking himself in hand while watching me vacuum."_ Sonny begins to play out his actions. He extends himself further and tries to make his task more sensual. Finished, Sonny switches off the machine and fully faces his husband. He strides purposefully toward Will, his own manhood swaying gently. Will is fully recumbent on that over-sized recliner.

Will's eyebrows rise and fall a couple of times when he notices Sonny standing at his feet. He takes hold of Sonny with his bare feet. The sudden sensation on his body makes Sonny shudder. That is the very thing that makes Will paint his bared chest with thick, warm man-juice. He reaches out to Sonny to meet him in the recliner.

After a couple of heated kisses, Will locks eyes with his husband. **"Your turn, Sonny. I really want to see you do it."**

Sonny cuddles up closely to Will in the chair. Reaching over his husband, Sonny gets some lotion and picks up some of Will's cooling emission and spreads it on his own rigid length, Will has not re-settled his clothing and remains exposed. This solid, real and most attractive image before him sends Sonny over the edge swiftly. His position allows him to mingle his climax with Will's. One of Will's arms brings Sonny closer for kissing as his other arm roams over Sonny's body.

" **Come on, Sonny. Let's take showers. I want to go out to eat at the pub. You're getting a reprieve from nudity, but I'm choosing your clothes."**

Sonny follows his husband _"Is that a good thing?"_

Will is wearing his blue-camouflage T-shirt and denim shorts. Sonny is wearing a burgundy tank-top and black cargo shorts, Will wants to show off Sonny's shoulders. They are each savoring a cup of chowder and a chicken fillet club sandwich. About half-way through their meal, Justin steps up to the table. He is wearing a navy, Henley shirt and matching slacks. He is also sporting a huge, dimpled smile. **"Hi, guys."**

" **Hey, Dad."**

" **Hi, Justin."**

" **Your mom was in a peculiar mood last night. After everyone had gone to bed, she suggested that we go use the indoor pool. It was both romantic and hot. She said I have you to thank for giving her the idea."**

Will glances at Sonny who nearly chokes on his iced tea. **"Think nothing of it, Justin."**

Back at home, Will has undressed Sonny who looks down at himself. **"You know, babe. I never considered before how secure wearing clothes can make you feel."**

Will peels off his shirt and drops his shorts. **"Really? After tonight, you can go back to wearing any clothes you like. But while you are still naked, I have one more request from you."** Will places Sonny's hands around his waist so his fingers graze Will's buttocks. Voice deepening in passion, Will says into Sonny's ear, **"Take me."**

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
